Bluebird
by SqrrlGrl
Summary: My first ever fanfic! Based off the song Bluebird by Christina Perri. My interpretation of the song, and how it would be as a story. Please read and R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Car

**First story…EVER. Please rate and review. I would love to hear your opinions on the story, even if you only think I should update. I do take what you guys say into consideration(I promise). This is actually based off a song, Bluebird by Christina Perri. And special thanks to Lady of Fantasy(fan fiction author and my best friend in real life), who helped me start this account and pick out names for this story. And also thanks to Christina Perri for the amazing song which gave me the idea to write this story. So here it is, and enjoy!**

"Marianna, where are you going?" Maria's mother screamed on her way out the back door. _Crap,_ she thought as she turned to face her mother. "Answer me, Marianna."

"Don't call me that, Mom. I've told you a million times, call me Maria. You know I don't like being called Marianna."

"You are forgetting something very important," she said, pointing at Maria, " I am your mother, and you do what I say."

"Fine. I'm on my way to a friends' house, okay?"

"Which friend?"

" Why do you feel the need to know everything I'm doing?" Maria screamed. "I am not little anymore, Mom, but since you want to know so badly whose house I'm going to, it's Adrianna's."

"Alright then. You have fun." Maria then watched her mom smile and go back to the kitchen as she left. _Idiot, _Maria thought with a giggle as she climbed onto her bike and rode off, not to Adrianna, her best friends house though, but to Ross's house. Ross was her boyfriend of two years, and only lived about a 10 minute bike ride away. She had a system of lying to her mother and going to his house when his parents were gone, which was almost every day. Adrianna knew, and pretended that Maria was over there when her mother called. Her mother never suspected a thing.

Maria pulled out her cell phone and called Adrianna. After a couple rings she heard the other girls voice, "Hey Maria, what's up?" she answered.

"Hey, I need your help. I need you to cover for me if my mom calls your house. She thinks I'm over there."

Adrianna grumbled. "Fine. Do you really need to sneak out all the time to see Ross? I know you love him and all, but you don't hang out with me that much anymore."

"I know that and I'm truly sorry, Adrianna, but I don't think you understand how I feel about him. About how much I need him in my life. I have an idea though, about how we could hang out."

"What's the idea?" Adrianna perked up. She was clearly tired of being her best friends cover when she snuck out with Ross. She hardly knew Maria now.

"How about I go over to your house and spend he night."

Adrianna enthusiastically replied, "Yes! Slumber party time!"

"Great. I'll call you when I'm on my way there from Ross's house. And I'm almost there so talk to you later."

"Ok. See you tonight!" Adriana screamed, then she giggled and hung up the phone.

Maria continued to ride her bike down the sidewalk of Ross's neighborhood. She did feel kind of bad about lying to her mother, and about forgetting her friends and only focusing on Ross. She loved him though(or she needed him at least). She trusted him with every little secret she had. She told him about her parents divorce, and how her father hardly spoke to her and her mother, and lived with another woman, whom Maria had never met in her life. She told Ross things she probably shouldn't tell him, too, but she did not care. Ross was different then the other boys who lived in her town.

She continued to ride down the sidewalk, and she could now see his house. It wasn't much of anything. He, like her, was an only child raised by a single parent. He wasn't as fortunate as she was though, which made her feel bad. He was always kind about it though. She then noticed that there was a car parked in the driveway. _His mother must be home. I should have called him to let him know I was coming, I always do. I'm so stupid_, Maria thought as she rode her bike into the bushes. She then called Ross on her cell.

"Hey, Maria, what's up?" Ross answered.

"Hey, Ross, is your mom home?" Maria whispered into the phone.

"Why do you ask? I'm alone as usual."

"Well, I'm over at your house, and there's a car in the driveway. I came to surprise you, but I was worried so…."

"Don't be worried, Maria. My mom is not home. I was going to tell you later, but I got my own car! You know how much I've been saving up."

"That's great, Ross. Well I'm outside your house, so I'm going to go in and see you, ok?"

"Alright. See you then. I love you," Ross whispered into the phone. _He just said he loved me_, Maria thought,_ he has never told me that before. No one has ever told me that before, besides my family._ Maria's heart raced inside her chest as she pressed the end button and sat down in the bushes. She was going to savor the moment in her head. After a moment she got up and went to go see him.

"This car _is_ quite awesome," Maria said as her and Ross rode around in the car together, seeing the sights of their small California town.

"Hey, you know I would never lie to you about anything," Ross said as he grinned and put his arm around her shoulders. Maria didn't respond and they rode on in silence. _It's getting late_, she thought suddenly. Adrianna would be expecting her for the sleepover. She knew she should leave, but she did not know what would happen, she'd never ridden in a car with a boy before, alone. She knew in movies boys would drive around their girlfriends and then stop the car once it got late and make out with them, sometimes even go further then that. She had made out with Ross before, but the thought of going farther then that scared her.

"Ross…," she whispered, "It's getting late…" She didn't mean to sound seductive or anything, but it did.

"Do you want to stop the car or anything…," his voice trailed off slowly as he said it.

"I'm not sure, Ross," she whispered, "I have a sleepover today with Adrianna, and I promised her I would go, because it was my idea."

"But I thought _we_ were spending the day together."

"I know Ross, but I promised. I have to stick to my promise. You know that. Can you go by your house and get my bike and then we can stop by Adrianna's house and you can drop me off, okay?"

"If you truly love me, Maria, you would stay here, with me, and listen to me. Not choose your friends over me. You know our relationship comes before your stupid friends." Maria had never heard Ross talk like that to her before. He had always been nice to her, a little bit controlling, sure, but she never expected him to say anything like this. He had crossed a line. She did not want him to break up with her though.

"I'll stay a little bit longer, then we can go pick up my bike and you can drop me off at Adrianna's house, alright?" Maria said. _A compromise always works_, she thought.

"Alright, I suppose." Ross seemed mad at her, and Maria could tell. She knew him, and his temper and ego issues, so she knew this could possibly end the relationship if she didn't do what he wanted. She knew she had to stay true to herself though, and she spoke up.

"You know what Ross? I take that back. I need to go now, so please grab my bike and bring me to Adrianna's house. _Now." _Maria was shocked by herself. She had spoke firmly and with authority, like she was in control. Ross had noticed , too.

"Fine. Choose your friends over me. I see how it is for you." They then drove to his house in silence, grabbed Maria's bike, and went to Adrianna's.

"Bye, Ross," Maria whispered. He said nothing and drove away with a grave expression on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sleepover

Maria walked towards Adrianna's house as Ross drove away. She knew he was mad at her, but she wanted to be strong. She never had been strong. Everyone would look at Maria, at her delicate pale skin, black wavy hair, and bright green eyes like a kittens, and automatically think she was weak, someone to be looked after. _I do not need to be looked after,_ she thought, _I can at least try to take care of myself. _This thought is what had caused her to be rebellious. She now snuck out often, and did things she probably shouldn't, like getting tattoos. Nobody noticed, or cared, except for her friends, and Ross was always with her when she did these things. In a way that made him a bad influence, but she did not care about what they thought. She never had.

She stopped at the front door of Adrianna's house and knocked on the door. Her friend appeared, her dark brown hair in a red headband, her big brown eyes glistening, "Maria! I was worried you wouldn't come."

"How could I forget? You know me better then that, Adrianna. Ross simply wanted to show me his new car he just got. He was all excited and he wanted to take me for a drive," Maria responded.

"Oh well that's great for Ross. I'm sure that was fun," she said, "Come in Maria!" Adrianna opened the door for her. "You can't stay out on my porch silly!" The girls giggled as Maria went into Adrianna's home. Adrianna had always been rich. Well, richer then Maria and Ross.

"So, what was wrong with Ross today? He looked very mad at you."

"It's nothing," Maria whispered.

The rest of the night went by very quickly. Adrianna and Maria talked about Ross, school, and choir, which they were both soloists in at school. They wrote songs together all the time, and dreamed of being famous singers one day. They wrote multiple songs that night, and sang them for Adrianna's mother, Mrs. Diana, and Adrianna's baby sister, Ariel. Adrianna's father was away on business, like he always was. At the end of the night, they played truth or dare before going to sleep.

"Goodnight Adrianna," Maria whispered into her pillow.

"Maria?"

"Yes?" Maria whispered.

"Ross better be treating you right," Adrianna whispered, "I'm not as stupid as you and Ross think I am. I can tell when something is wrong with you."

"Like I said, it's nothing for you to worry about. I'm going to sleep now, goodnight Adrianna," Maria whispered, cutting off the conversation as she pulled her sheets over head.

"Goodnight Maria," Adrianna whispered into the darkness.

That day was the last time I talked to Ross. It had been two weeks, and he refused to answer my phone calls or texts. I didn't see him around either. Things were starting to get strange. He had never gone this long without talking to me. By now I knew I had to take things into my own hands.

**Ok, so I know this chapter was not as long as my last one. This chapter was very boring, I know, but it was all part of setting up the plot. I hope you enjoyed it, please rate and review and check my profile fro more chapters from this story. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Discovery

**Hey guys, sorry about chapter 2. I know it was very short, and not very good. Had a little bit of writers block, but no worries, it's gone now. ****J This chapter is where the story gets a bit more interesting. ;) So please rate and review, as usual, I would love to get some replies on what you guys think, I'm only trying to get better here, and I can't without you're help. So here it is, and enjoy! WARNING: a little bit of cursing, not too bad.**

Maria got on her bike and angrily peddled down the sidewalk. This was her taking things into her own hands. If Ross didn't want to go out anymore, he would have to tell her that to her face. Maria was never one to get really mad, but this was the angriest she had ever been. She had to get to his house; find out what was up with him. He had never given her the silent treatment this long.

Maria stopped as she got to the driveway of Ross's house. His car was in the garage, she could see, but another car was in the driveway. Maria didn't care if his mom was there. She could watch her son get chewed out by his girlfriend. The thought made her smile as she stormed off to the back of the house, towards the back porch. She peered into the window, and what met her eyes shocked her.

Standing with his back to her, was Ross, or at least she thought. He had the same light brown hair and muscular build as Ross. What made her stand, shocked, was that there was a girl with him, locked in an embrace with Ross. She had blonde hair, obviously bottle blonde, with bright blue eyes, she could tell that much.

Maria recognized her. It was the new girl who just moved to town, named Rosalynne Walker. She could tell because besides the blonde hair and blue eyes, she was also wearing about a gallon of makeup, just like Rosalynne.

Maria decided to wait Ross out, see what would happen next. She couldn't blow up at him without obvious evidence to him cheating on her with Rosalynne. So, as sly as a cat, she planted herself behind a bush and watched through the window. What she saw shocked her.

_Ok, there's no doubt Ross is cheating on me_, she thought as she watched Ross and Rosalynne begin to make out. She watched in disgust as they fell on the sofa and continued. Soon Ross's shirt came off. _That's the last straw_, she thought as she rose from the bushes. Maria knew where Ross hid the spare key, and she found it quickly and unlocked the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Maria screamed as she entered. Rosalynne lifted her head from the sofa and stared at her. "Why is _she _here? I thought you said you broke up with the bitch," Rosalynne muttered. That made Ross raise his head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ross asked. Maria put her hands on her hips. "Since when am I not allowed to come visit my own boyfriend? You seemed only too happy to let me come over all the other times I had to sneak out."

"That was different."

"Oh yeah Ross? Why haven't you answered my phone calls, or my texts?" Maria was only getting started with him now. Ross gestured toward Rosalynne. "Why do _you _think?"

Maria silently fumed. _Of course that's why,_ she thought, _between making out with Rosalynne he had no time to call or text me. I'm only his whiny girlfriend. _

Rosalynne looked completely confused now. "Ross, why is your ex randomly showing up at your house in the middle of the day while I'm over?" She looked kind of worried now. "Don't tell me you're cheating on _me._" Now this was the last straw.

"Cheating on _you_! What about me?" Now Maria looked at Ross, who looked worried now. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since two weeks ago. Saw her on the street on my way home from dropping you off, offered her a ride. We've been going out ever since." He smiled at Rosalynne then, who returned the smile back to him. Maria felt like she was going to be sick.

"So you've been cheating on me this whole time?" Tears welled up in Maria's eyes, willing to spill over. "So I meant nothing to you right?"

"Yep to both questions, " Ross responded with a devilish grin, one that Maria used to love about him, but not anymore. "And by the way, you may want to leave now and never come back, we were kind of in the middle of something," he grinned again as he pulled Rosalynne on top of him.

Now tears did escape Maria's eyes. She stood frozen in the doorway. She had given up everything for Ross, everything. And as soon as he got mad at her, he found some other girl. He had thrown her away like she was a disgusting piece of trash. She sobbed as she ran out of the house and onto her bike, and drove away.

**So I'm sure that chapter was more interesting then the last. ;) Please leave some reviews for me about this chapter, I would love to hear them. And as always, thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4: Two years later

**Hey, thanks for reading, if you read my other 3 chapters. Special thanks goes to LaughingLlama(a fiction press author and my best friend in real life) for leaving all the great reviews. Thanks to all my international readers, I don't have many for this story, and I would love to have more! And as always, PLEASE ,PLEASE, PLEASE review on my story! So here is chapter 4 and enjoy! **There is a space later in the story, the computer is beng weird and won't put it on here.**

Two years later….

Maria grinned at the cameras as they took her picture. She had just gotten her diploma, and she was now graduating high school. She smiled to herself. High school had been hard; it's probably hard for everyone. For her, it was hard in a different way. She hadn't been picked on, or excluded from things. No, she had simply been crushed. Split in half. By no other then the person she once loved, and still loved to this day, no matter what had happened. It made no sense to her, but that was feelings. No one quite understood them.

She had gotten over him of course. It had taken about a year before she could consider dating again, but once she did she was able to not think about Ross. Another guy, one who treated her right, like another human being, not a piece of property, had come. His name was Peter. Maria loved him, because when she was mourning over Ross, he had been her shoulder to cry on, and had been there for her. Once she was able to date again, she started dating him. It was love from the start. Maria smiled to herself as she took her seat in the auditorium to watch the rest of the graduation.

She was not surprised to see Rosalynne step up and take her diploma with a grin. _I'm surprised she passed high school at all, _Maria thought with a giggle. Rosalynne was still dating Ross, and of course it hurt to see them together. Their relationship was very public now. Everyone knew about it, and everyone knew about what Ross did to Maria. She wasn't surprised to see Ross jump out of his chair clapping for Rosalynne as she got her diploma. He was in the stands, because he had dropped out of high school last year.

This sent pain through Maria, until Peter went up to get his diploma, very last, and to deliver a speech. He was the top scorer in their grade. He gave his speech, and he actually mentioned Maria's name while he was thanking people. When he was done, Maria stood up and clapped for Peter. He deserved this. He worked very hard for this, and she knew he would be successful in life.

She got out of her chair, and went over to hug Peter. He was happy, she could tell. "Hey, I need to go get pictures with my family, can you meet me at Denny's later?" Denny's was the only resteraunt in town.

"Sure, Peter." She kissed him on the cheek, and watched him walk away to his family members. She grinned. Maria loved him, she truly did. Suddenly, screaming and crying erupted the gym. It was Ross and Rosalynne. She turned to watch, like everyone else.

"I have to go to Italy, Ross," Rosalynne screamed. "I can't just not go," Ross looked very pissed off as he growled under his breath, "How long will you be gone?"

Rosalynne looked worried as she whispered, "A year." Ross cursed under his breath and walked away from Rosalynne as she sat crying. Maria at first felt like it was karma what happened to Rosalynne, then she felt sorry for her. Ross needed to be stopped.

Maria walked out of the resteraunt with Peter, smiling. He grabbed her hand as they made their way to the pier, it looked beautiful at night. The weeping willows swayed in a complicated dance in the breeze, the moon was large and bright against night sky.

Maria and Peter went to sit in their usual place on the pier, with their feet dangling off the side. "I need to tell you something, Maria," he paused for a split second before continuing," I love you, you know this. And you also know how I am going to Vanderbilt in the fall." Maria nodded. Peter had been so proud when he had been accepted to Vanderbilt on a full scholarship. It was his dream school. "Well, I want you to come with me, Maria." he whispered, getting nervous now. He bent down on one knee and took a small, black box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me, Maria?" He smiled shyly as he said it.

Maria hardly had to think twice about the answer. She loved him, he loved her. He could give her a good, happy life. "Yes," Maria began to sob silently, "yes, I'll marry you Peter." Maria then jumped into his arms and kissed him, full of happiness.

**Ok, that was the chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I know I haven't updated in a while for this story. So enjoy, and please leave me reviews!**


End file.
